Remember Me
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: This is a crossover with A Walk To Remember and Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu. Clare is fifteen and has two fatal illnesses one of which can be cured the other cannot. What happens when she falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI, A WALK TO REMEMBER, NOR "BOKU NO HATSUKOI WO KIMI NI SASAGU"**

**A/N: This is a cross over as you have guessed "Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu" translates to "I Give You My First Love" so you know this is going to be sad for those who haven't seen Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu it's an amazing movie I have the link if you want it just message me or tweet me and I'll link it.**

* * *

There's a time limit on my life it's much more shorter than others so I have no time to waist. I have to shine brightly like the fireworks in the summer sky.

I am determined to do everything I can in this world to help people. My father is a doctor and a preacher, my mother has died when I was eight years old. I'm said to die by the time I'm twenty and there's nothing that can be done about it.

I've been fighting Cancer since I was eight and you might be thinking "Well duh there's chemo therapy right?" I was on it which is how they found out about my heart condition.

I have Long QT Syndrome. It's basically a rare heart condition that delays the depolarization of my heart following a heartbeat increase which originates from the ventricles, so when my heart starts to beat normal on the off chances that it does my hear will start beating extremely fast right after a few normal beats which in return can lead to fainting or sudden death. Since I found that out I stopped taking chemo since my heart condition isn't curable and taking chemo for my cancer well you get the point.

I'm now fifteen, go to school every day like normal, I dress like in skinny jeans with some sort of top on, I mainly keep to myself with the exception of my one friend Alli which isn't by choice she clung to me since the first day of middle school and has been next to me ever since. I haven't found it in me to tell her I'm dying since no one really knows when I'll actually die, but I did tell her about my heart condition.

My school life is full of happiness I'm in the school theater, I study astronomy after school, and on Saturdays I tutor middle school kids. I figure why not help others while I still can? I don't want nor need a boyfriend, I think having close friends is pointless because if I'm going to die why hurt more people than necessary right? Well little did I know that would soon change.

I am Clare Edwards and this is my story.

* * *

**Should I continue or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the characters. **

**A/N: The setting takes place in Florida, why? Because at the age of fifteen you can have your license which Clare is able to drive. I felt making her older wouldn't fan out well and the story would fail. **

* * *

I walked up the stairs and into the hall of Degrassi Community School.

"Clare how are you today?" Alli asked

"Good" I replied

"Well the good news is we have some classes together." Alli stated

"It is I have gym with Adam and I think English too." I said not realizing how close we've become.

"Well you should tell Adam and hell he's close to you and looks at you as one of his best friends Clare, open up and let him in for heaven's sake. On another note, maybe Coach will let you participate or something." Alli stated

"Fine I'll talk to Adam at lunch and tell him, or while we walk to English." I huffed in defeat "By the way how did Adam become close friends with us?" I asked

"Good" Alli smiled back "And he got bullied in camp remember we stood up for him and he's never left our side."

I nodded "He's sort of clung to us then right?"

"If you want to say that." Alli said

I started to remember back to camp Alli, Adam, and I were counselors well since Adam was a new counselor the other male counselors decided to "give him a warm welcome" when he was in the shower they took all his clothes besides his boxers and ran leaving him run back to his dorm knowing how he has a low self-esteem. I have to admit he didn't look all that bad as he ran clad in his boxers. Alli and I were the ones that got his clothes back.

Alli and I made our way to our classes and before I knew it, it was time for gym.

I changed into the gym uniform so I could get some credit knowing I didn't have to participate due to my heart, but little did I know I'd be attending gym with the seniors. After changing I went into the gym where Coach Armstrong introduced me as his assistant which if it wasn't embarrassing enough, I actually knew some of the seniors.

"So today class we're going to run on the track lets get out there."

We all walked to the track and I sat down as everyone began to run. They were so fast and its something I've never experienced I was never able to run. I wanted to try it so much I got up the courage to ask Coach Armstrong.

"Coach?"

"Yes Clare"

"C-can I try that?" I asked nervously pointing at the kids running.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded

"Mr. Torres come over here please."

"What is it coach?" Adamasked out of breath

"I'm going to have you coach Ms. Edwards here and help her run, make sure nothing happens to her she's run before, but just look out for her." Coach stated

Adam nodded and lead me to the track. He started to jog backwards so he can face me.

"Ok um, how about we start with a jog since I have to look out for you." He huffed

I nodded and started to jog at my regular slow pace it felt wonderful letting my curls bounce with the gentle breeze, I've only been able to run on my treadmill at home since I was hooked up to a heart monitor that told me when I needed to stop running.

"You feeling ok?"

I nodded "I want to run faster."

"Um I don't know what to say to that since I have to look after you."

I nodded and still jogged at this slow, now agonizing pace.

"You know you're going to have to tell me why I'm keeping an eye on you, if you want me to go faster."

"You'll look at me differently." I stated

"I won't promise Clare."

I looked into Adam's eyes and saw honesty in them.

"I have a heart condition." I admitted

Adam nodded.

"Well I don't think we should go any faster than this."

"I've ran on a treadmill at home and I'm fine." I retorted

Something came over me and I sped up to a speed where it was on the borderline of jogging and running, my heart beat rose a little which was bound to happen, Adam is now running beside me.

We were on our second lap passing the second set of bleachers when I started to feel out of breath.

"Clare wanna break?" Adam asked

I nodded and we moved onto the bleachers. Moments after we sat down KC handed me a bottle of water and I thanked him.

"Ok everyone time to go in." Coach yelled.

Adam walked into the gym with me and I got dressed out of my gym clothes and headed to lunch.

I stopped at my locker with by myself since Adam didn't need to go to his and took out my books for my last three classes as well as my lunch. I put the books in my bag and made my way to the cafeteria. I normally eat with Alli or Adam or both, but I forgot to ask what lunch they had.

After I bought my lunch I walk over to our lunch table and found Adam eating there already, I smiled to myself at the fact that I wouldn't be eating alone.

"So what do you have next?" I asked as I sat my trey down Adam looked up at me.

"English." Adam stated

"With Dawes?" I asked with hope in my voice

Adam nodded and I smiled.

"For not wanting friends you sure are happy you're not alone." Adam chuckled.

"Well you and Alli kind of clung to me like glue." I sighed

"And you've stuck with our clingyness ever since." Adam smile as he ate

I nodded.

"But having just you two is enough for me."

"Awe one extra friend couldn't hurt, possibly a guy friend for me rather than just hanging around two girls all day."

I shot Adam the death glare.

"Or I can always ask Drew for guy advice." Adam sighed in defeat

"Thank you." I giggled

"So what do you have against people?"

"Nothing, it's just that the more friends I have the more people I hurt."

"Clare you're not hurting me." Adam cooed as he tried to lift my spirits.

"Adam I am, I have a heart condition. It's bad and cannot be fixed trust me my dad's tried."

Adam nodded and the rest of lunch was spent in silence, though he did squeeze my hand a few times to let me know he's here for me and now I've got another close friend.

The two of us walked to English and sat next to each other, minutes after the bell rang Ms. Dawes took roll and introduced herself, she passed out text books which I opened immediately in order to be come familiar with the class and the expectations, the last five minutes of class were given to introduce ourselves. I looked over at Adam and he was looking at his comic so I focused my attention to my notebook.

"Hi" someone said causing me to look up and meet a pair of jade green eyes

"Hello" I replied hoping he'd leave

"I'm Eli."

"Nice to meet you I'm Clare." I stated trying not to get annoyed

I looked down at my desk, gathered my belongings and put them in my bag hoping he'd get the hint.

"So how's your day?" he asked obviously not taking the hint

"I'm sorry, but I'm not one for small talk or friends." I replied a little too bluntly

A few seconds went by and I was regretting the fact that I put my things away so soon.

"Do you have any friends?" He questioned curiously

"Yes, but they kinda clung to me." I admitted honestly

"So what if I cling to you?"

I bit down on my pen a few times and removed it from my mouth.

"Well, I'll probably think you're a pervert, though Adam is a guy I sort of helped him out and in return he clung to me."

He nodded at me and I stood up to leave.

"Come on Adam the bells about to ring." I stated looking at him as I stood next to him, then walked to the door.

I looked back to see Adam talking to Eli I think his name was and then he made his way towards me as the bell rang. We walked into the hall way together.

"So what do you have next?" I asked amused

"Chemistry, you?"

"Same." I answered as we began to walk to our class

"Clare can't you try to get along with Eli for me even if it means you two getting close?" Adam begged

"Fine since I probably owe you, I'll start tomorrow by apologizing to him for my attitude." I sighed heavily in defeat knowing Adam needs a guy friend.

Adam smiled at me and I started to contemplate how I became the leader of our so-called group/family thing.

"Any plans after school?" Adam inquired breaking me of my thoughts

"Driving you home." I stated

"Ok good so I don't have to wait. Thank heavens we live in Florida and the state allows fifteen year olds to get their license."

"Yes, but your mom doesn't allow you to even get yours she still calls you her baby. I even had to have my dad talk to her after church to be able to drive you home from school at times."

"What can I say she's over protective."

We got to class which was boring and the other classes that followed were just as boring. I drove Adam home, afterwards I drove myself home.

Upon entering my house I noticed that everything was off meaning my dad was at work. I did my usual routine and started to cook dinner so he could eat once he came home, followed by homework.

Dinner was done at about five pm which I ate with my dad. I helped him with the house work after that, we read together for a little bit, and then I went to bed.

* * *

**Let me know what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own Degrassi, A Walk to Remember, or I Give You My First Love(The Japanese takes too long to type.)**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm hoping the next one is longer and I'm hoping that this explains more about Clare.**

* * *

I walked into school with Adam since I picked him up at home.

"And you promise to apologize to Eli for me?" Adam pleaded

"I don't see why he has to join our group for you two to be friends nor do I see how I am the 'Leader' of said group." I stated

"Clare you know he doesn't, but it makes me happy and you're the 'leader' because we love you."

"Fine, but I hate hurting people and he's going to get hurt just like you and Alli, and I love you too." I sighed

"You keep saying that, but I don't understand. I get that you have a heart condition, but you never said how serious it was."

"Alli knows how serious it is and it's bad and cannot be fixed." I whispered sadly

Adam nodded.

"I'll apologize to Eli and things will hopefully work out."

"So if we run in gym are you running with me again?" Adam asked

"Yes."

My first few classes went by just fine and so did gym. I ran with Adam again, and now we're sitting down at lunch which it's just him and I. We talked for a little, nothing of great importance though, and then went to English.

Ms. Dawes gave us an essay to write, so I'm taking the time to write Eli a little note.

_I'm sorry for the way I treated you yesterday please forgive me? *puppy dog face* Clare_

I started to write out my essay when a piece of paper landed on my desk.

_Well you were kinda mean, but since you threw the puppy dog face at me how can I say no?_

I squealed to myself a little knowing Adam will be happy, but I still felt bad. I replied either way.

_Thank you for forgiving me. __J _

I could see Eli's head jolt back and I heard him chuckle a little, I went back to work and a paper flew on my desk.

_What lunch do you have? _

I thought about it for a minute.

_Fourth. _

I folded the note and passed it back.

"Class I'm assigning partners." Ms. Dawes stated I groaned.

Could things get any worse, well on the bright side there is a chance I'll have Adam as my partner.

"Ms. Edwards your partner will be Mr. Goldsworthy."

I nodded and Eli turned around.

"I have the same lunch want to eat together?" Eli asked

"Sure, but you'll be eating with Adam and I." I stated

"That's fine."

Before Eli could say anything my phone rang and I noticed my dad's name on the caller ID.

"Ms. Edwards I assume it's important?"

"It's my dad." I stated in a shaky voice

"Take it in the hallway."

I immediately ran into the hall and shut the door behind me.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Sorry to disturb you, but I have good news." My dad exclaimed

"Really what is it?"

"Well this summer you're be getting a pace maker for your heart and you're starting chemo this weekend."

"Dad I'll lose my hair and won't the pace maker just keep my heart at a steady rate?"

"I'll get you a wig made of your actual hair I saved it when you got it cut there's enough for a wig and yes the pace maker will keep your heart steady."

"My heart is all ready at a steady rate, it's just abnormally fast."

"Hopefully the pace maker slows it down and you'll be getting your chemo treatments on weekend afternoons."

"Ok. Thanks dad."

I hung up my phone and silently walked inside.

"Ms. Edwards are you feeling ok?" Ms. Dawes asked once I walked in.

I nodded and took my seat.

"Clare you look pale are you sure you're ok?" Eli asked

"Y-yea I'm fine, I just need to relax." I said as I went into my bag to get a bottle of water.

"How's your heart?" Adam whispered in my ear as I took a few sips of water.

I swallowed the water in my mouth, looked at him, and mouthed the word "Fine".

The rest of the class went by fast, Eli and I talked, sipping water helped me feel better, and before I knew it I was dropping Adam off and heading home.

* * *

**Fail yes, no?**


	4. Chapter 4

Just an authors note please don't reply to this since it will be taken down.

I'm currently trying to keep my mind busy so I'm trying to start an RP group on tumblr. if you RP or know someone who does please message me on here or on twitter I want to keep Eli and Clare together on said RP I'm also still working on stories so don't worry ^_^


End file.
